five_nights_at_wariosfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Mcroy
"Listen up cause I have some crazy information today. The ones who used to live in the house right now were the McRoy family. Though that was very long time ago there was one child and Mr and Mrs McRoy. Over, it's not a familiar name to be McRoy, McRoy, nah just don't ring bells with me." - Max Peterson The Five Nights At Wario's 3 phone guy Max Peterson ( voiced by Razzbowski ) tells the nightgaurd Edward Coleman that he discovered that the mansion he's stuck in used to be owned by the Mcroy family which contained Richard McRoy , Ashley McRoy and an unknown mother with them that we have no idea who it is. Richard Mcroy Richard McRoy is the main protagonist in the first Five Nights At Wario's game and in the second and third game is the antagonist of the game but once again in Five Nights At Wario's 4 he returns as the protagonist once again. Five Nights At Wario's Richard McRoy was the first security guard or night guard to work at Wario's Fast Food Factory after it reopened since it closed seven (7) years ago because someone thought of a rumour of how the factory is haunted so they closed it down but then the government reopened it and Richard became the new security guard. Richard was just another normal guy looking for a simple job and so he did. A night security guard. On the first night working at Wario's Fast Food Factory he hears strange things from phone guy and starts to see strange things. In the cameras he sees Wario and Waluigi but all angry and menacing looking but he survived from those two from phone guys tips he gave him and even after that first night he doesn't decide to quit after what he has seen and heard and stills stay's at the factory for the required five nights. As the nights progressed Wario and the gang became more aggressive and phone guy explained more disturbing things towards Richard that was really not relevant to the job but Richard held it together and survived it all. More of Wario's gang came to join the party like Luigi , Peach and of course Mario. They also had their own mechanics and looks and everything else. After all this hassle on the fifth night Richard was supposed not come to work because of more strange happenings in the building so they closed down once again but still Richard returned. Phone guy explained that the two entrances that you use to enter and exit the building are heavily locked during 12am-6am so phone guy decided to come over to the factory to try to open the door but highly doubted it because of how heavily sealed they were. As he made his way to the factory he was killed by one of the Wario characters and talked to Richard but the words were too hard to understand. With the gang set to difficult difficulty Richard still survives with all the electronics that he has. The factory remained closed for the rest of the years and Richard never returned to the factory.......or did he ? After you complete night 5 you are greeted with a night 6 waiting for you and indeed Richard returns to the factory. You have no phone call from anyone or phone guy since phone guy is dead and all the characters are on max difficulty ( i think ) and if you ( Richard ) survives another six hours in the factory you are greeted with a screen saying that you are not allowed to enter the factory when it is closed and you are told to never do that again and in the bottom right corner there is Congratulations congratulating you on surviving night 6 of the game and when you return to the menu you have completed the Five Nights At Wario's. It is unknown what happens next to Richard after this but we do know he returns in the second , third and fnaw 4. Five Nights At Wario's 2 After what Richard has been through the ghosts of Wario , Mario , etc think that he would be the perfect person/host to possess so they can continue to find their killer but instead they use Richard McRoy to find him so it looks like they are hiding in plain sight of everyone else. The gang sends Luigi to possess him and they successfully possess him. His first task is to rebuild Wario Ware Inc since it burned down to the ground. He succeeded on doing this and now he was looking for a security guard to see if 'HE '''would come and they started to wait for their new security guard. On October they find a security guard who you find out to be named Thomas Taylor who is willing to take the place as a security guard. Since Thomas looks similar to their killer he takes him in since Richard is now the new owner. Thomas walks to his new job not knowing that this will soon be his nightmare for eternity. Thomas walks over to his office passing all the other rooms and then he starts his first night. Richard then calls Thomas but still he is possessed so he acts as a nice,young fellow who runs a business like a normal guy but deep inside they are seeking for revenge. Richard gives him the basic run down of the place and how to survive and all that jazz. After the call ends Thomas starts his night and like Richard sees Wario and Waluigi wandering around the building but Thomas survives. While Thomas is busy with his job Richard ( Luigi ) is planning on how to kill their "killer" and Richard continues to act a nice fellow towards Thomas and keeps giving him tips and some history about Wario Ware Inc. Two new characters have been added into the mix of the fnaw series. Those two are Toad and Bowser. They both burned down in the fire that happened years ago and Richard says it was probably caused by Bowser. As the nights progressed Richard let his inner self out more and more and when Thomas finishes night 5 he is called by Richard to return to the building and Thomas does so the next night which is night 6 and he soon realises he made a terrible mistake. On Thomas's sixth night he receives a disturbing call from Richard revealing the demon inside and Richard forces thomas to work and stay in the building for two nights which is night 6 and night 7 so to make matters worse he locks the doors so Thomas can't escape so Richard counts down from 3 to 1 and then his "game" starts. On the seventh night Thomas is greeted again by Richard but Richard is not your nice fellow you would expect. Richard greets Thomas with this phone call... ''"*wicked laugh* I see you're enjoying our little game! How's your day been? I'm sure it's been full of joy. You're halfway there, friend! Only the most difficult part remains. Someone's been waiting for you; so you'd better give them a warm welcome. *static* (reversed: It's time to end you. You'll play the looping game with no ends. You cannot hide. We will find you. We will locate you; we will do the same thing to you, as we did to him. Soon you will be one of us. You cannot run anymore" *police siren* '' After all this hard work Thomas survives and Richard lets him go. After you beat this night you are greeted with a newspaper clipping about Richard on the run and Richard escapes the police as he is being brought to the police department. After he has ran away the whereabouts are unknown but what we do now is the police is searching for Richard and Richard is probably planning his next attack on another victim... Five Nights At Wario's 3 It is unknown where Richard was hiding before the events of this game but we do know Richard was still possessed but instead Luigi left his body to go stalk and kill the protagonist you play as which is Edward Coleman and then instead Peach goes and possesses Richard for the rest of the game until she is set free. Richard finds someone named Edward Coleman who looks similar to their killer so he tricks him into coming over to his childhood mansion to guard because the family that lived there was on vacation so Edward takes in this offer and comes over to the house and as soon as he enters the building Richard locks him in so the gang can kill him because he looks like the killer. So Edward is forced to fend off the ghosts in different rooms with different mechanics while he is guided by someone named Max Peterson who also looks like the killer which makes Richard try to kill both of them. As the nights progress Max always gets caught up with work which makes him call late which gives Richard the perfect time to call Edward to find out if he's the one and to start to play with him like Edward is a small child. Max keeps getting later and later which leaves the opportunity of calling which Richard does call him and toy with him. (Bad Ending of FNAW3) After the FNAW3 Phone Guy Max has discovered that the Player was in a cellar that didn't exist before and is finished telling him the little info he knows on how to survive, Possessed-McRoy shows his hand by invading the work place where the Watchman and Max work and he thinks Max is the Killer, so he therefore slices his throat, after laughing at his mistake McRoy tells the Watchman he's coming to the house to see if he was the killer. eventually after defeating the ghosts McRoy comes and kills the Watchman, he laughs that he made the same mistake and in a distorted voice he vows that he and the ghosts will search for their killer forever. (Good Ending of FNAW3) (Bear in mind the Player can start the music box immediately and prevent the Night 5 Phone call and presumably save Max) After the Player has started the Music Box Wario Man will enter and confront the ghosts of the plumbers he will apologise for his actions, saying that his mind was out of control and he used the Wario Man suit to commit terrible atrocities he will ask for forgiveness, the ghosts will accept his apology and descend into the the afterlife. Possessed-McRoy will express joy that Wario Man apologised and Peach will exit McRoy's body, however though his freedom is cut short as the police finally catch him and gun him down, in his final moments he says "I... am... freeee" before succumbing to his injuries and dying. Five Nights At Wario's: Origins This is the only game in the series where he does not appear, his voice is not heard and his not even mentioned or referenced. Trivia * Richard is the only human to make a physical appearance. * Richard's name is revealed after beating Night 5 in ''Five Nights at Wario's. * He is the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Wario's 2. * He is possessed by Luigi in this game. * In the third game,he is possessed by Peach. * He is killed by the cops after Peach left his body in the good ending of Five Nights at Wario's 3. * He kills the player in the bad ending of Five Nights at Wario's 3. * He is the father of Ashley. Wario Man, Bowser, Toad. Ashley Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Enenemy Category:McRoy Family